Gift
by KuchiraCrystal-Sama
Summary: As STORM chases the team, Lily drops something important, now it's too late to get it back, Dax surprises her with a surprising gift. DaxLily (Oc) Oneshot!


**Konnichiwa Minna! **

**This is my second monsuno fic, and it's sort of like a sequel to the first one, anyway this one has the idea of Dax's "Beary" involved in it Sorry if this one is shorter than the other one!**

**I was so discouraged when there weren't any reviews to my first one, so I wasn't inspired to think of a new one.**

**So I'd like to thank Cheetah Suno, for being my first reviewer of my first monsuno fic, this sequel is heartfully dedicated to you!**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

Gift

The team burst out into the woods, followed by a STORM mobile. They got caught in the process of infiltrating their facility, trying to stop one of their evil schemes again.

"After them!" one of the guards called from the top tank.

The team continued running, each member fighting for breath. Lily was the one at the back, holding on to her plush bunny she named 'Richard'. Suddenly she tripped dropping Richard in the process.

Dax took a quick glance behind him "Lily!" he said rushing towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, Lily nodded and turned around to look at Richard lying on the ground, hoping Dax would get the message, instead however Dax only noted her slightly twisted ankle. Immediately taking action he gave her a piggy back ride. _Wait! _she begged _Richard!_ Just them her plush bunny was run over by the STORM mobile. Lily reached out her hand, slowly followed by watery eyes.

"Dax!" Amber called.

Dax quickly jogged to the team as Lily sobbed quietly on Dax's back _Richard…_

It had been hours since the pursuit, at last the team lost them.

"I'm beat…" Bren whined as he sat on a rock. The sun was beginning to set.

"Well at least we lost them…" Chase had to admit.

Dax set Lily down on a boulder near a stream. "Lily,your ankle!" Kiara exclaimed finally noticing the slip.

Tori immediately set to work, carefully washing the ankle followed by a popsicle stick, and bandages, that were easily retrieved from her pouch. "Done." she said, "What's wrong?" she asked noting Lily's teary eyes.

"_Richard…" _she sobbed.

"Where is he?" Phillip asked, looking around.

"_He got run over the STORM mobile!" _she wailed.

"What happened?" Dax asked,

"Her Plush bunny got run over it seems…" Kiara answered.

"What? But Lily barely sleeps without that thing!" Jinja night as well added.

Lily said nothing only wailed louder.

Dax rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure of what to do. Suddenly an idea struck him. He reached into his backpack (that he had Phillip carry), and pulled out his beary.

He nervously walked up to Lily and held out the fuzzy creature.

_A teddy bear? _Lily questioned.

"If it makes you feel better…" Dax softly stammered, then he shook his head "You can have it…"

Everyone's reaction was quite shocking they had absolutely no idea that the cocky lowlander would have such a plush, leaving everyone questioning.

Lily took the plush in her hands, relentlessly she tried handing it back to Dax the look in her eyes saying _But it's yours, this must be something you cherished too._

Dax smiled, "Like I said you can have it," he said pushing it towards her chest. Lily looked down on it, then hugged it like she always hugged Richard.

"But," Dax said, lowering himself to meet her cherry red eyes. "Promise me you'll take good care of him, This things been around as long as I can remember, you got that?" he added patting the teddy bear.

Lily smiled brightly, and nodded, her face nicely shaded due to sunsets rays. "Good girl" Dax rewarded with a pat on her head. Lily gave a small giggle before leaping into Dax, warping her arms around his torso with the teddy squashed in between them. Dax smiled and planted a soft kiss on her head.

Everyone else smiled, Amber even cheered, but Phillip sulked a little, after all he was the one who made Richard. _I lost to a teddy bear?!_

So things were settled, _a gift is only a gift, but when given from and with love, it is nothing short of…a treasure._

* * *

**Dax: Well that was hard work.  
Phillip: I lost to a teddy bear?  
Kiara: Don't worry Phil, at least you gave her something.  
Phillip: But that was made by my own sweat and tears! That teddy was store-bought!  
Me: Techically it was created by another genius author, and it's very popular.  
Amber: Like the fact that Beyal had a plush shark!  
Beyal: I had a what?  
Chase: *Softly* Dax and Beyal sitting in a tree...  
Me: *Hits Chase with a frying pan*  
Bren: Doesn't anyone get that Crystal likes to hit people?  
Me: What are you saying Bren? *Hits him*  
Jinja: Isn't the camera still rolling?  
Everyone: EH?!  
Me: Topaz-neesan, you got all of that?  
Topaz: Mochiron!  
Me: Baka! what will the fans think!? *Quickly adjusting the camera*****Thank you everyone! Hope you liked it!  
Amethyst & Topaz: Review onegaishimasu!  
Me: *Hits the two of them!***


End file.
